Raven's Legion
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Raven, Malchior, Red X and Slade are thrown onto a seemingly uninhabited planet. Joining forces and needs is harder than it seems.
1. Prologue

Z/N: I own nothing. Indeed.

_It's so beautiful out here. Like earth, but better. Clearer. There is no obstruction in the skies and I can see...I can see us, the only living things for miles, on a lonely planet. How small we are, our lives. I can see..._

Raven sat on Slade's shoulders, staring entranced at the sky. By the time she realized she was tired, he had already positioned her in his arms and was carrying her. The hush of the night was too tempting to resist.

_We were...thrown here. Magical backlash from one of the most unique and hardest battles the Titans ever faced. Malchior had escaped without my knowledge, attempting to procure a rare substance that could conceivably, with his power, bend the flow of time. Red X was fighting him for it, most likely to sell to the highest bidder. It was hard to tell which was worse. When Slade got into the fray, The Titans went along for the ride. I knew it was bad, but I wasn't prepared for the consequences. My magic, Malchior's magic, and Cyborg's sonic cannon met. They collided with the substance, merging and opening a portal. I was one of the unlucky ones closest to it. Because of my luck, Malchior was also flung into it after me. That's not all yet. Slade and Red X couldn't find something to hold onto either, judging by their immediate following. _


	2. No Certainty Attached

"Raven? Hey, Raven. Wake up."

Raven opened her eyes to the emotionless mask of Red X. He held up a hand, and she took it, the world still swirling. Blood dripped from her cut lip. She wiped it with the back of her hand. "Where are we?"

His eyes narrowed in obvious alertness. "Kinda hoped you could tell us that."

She saw her surroundings for the first time, a grey sky tinged with red, moon encircled by a shroud of mist. The rock formations pointed with swirls indented into them.

"Whoah.."  
"I pretty much ruled out Jump City.."

"That's a given."

"Sorry sweetheart, I really don't go around falling into portals that lead to other worlds much."

Raven turned her attention to the sky, trying to decipher why it felt so familiar.

"We need to get back to Earth."

She whipped around. "You're here too?"  
Slade narrowed his eye, not bothering to get up from where he had leaned against a rock. A few feet away, Malchior hissed from his crouching position, in the middle of wiping off excess blood from something broken under his scarf. She walked over, noticing the blatant hostility coming from the dragon-wizard and the air of nonchalance mixed with a certain tenseness from Slade. Red X walked behind her, possibly to negate any chance of a fight. She stopped by Malchior. "You need to be healed."  
"I am not the only one." He replied with difficulty. X motioned towards her lip, now bleeding profusely again, a bit of dirt having irritated it.

She sighed. "I'll heal you if you heal me."

Malchior reached for her extended hand, still wary. He wavered, and she caught him, ignoring the blood leaking onto her cloak.

"What can I do to you besides heal?"

He made no reply, silently admitting to the logic of this.

"Now, what's broken?"

"I think...it's my nose."  
Raven stifled a laugh. The great dragon Malchior laid low by a broken nose. She brushed aside the scarf, hovering her hand over his nose as he reached to touch fingertips to her lip. The light shimmered and faded. They withdrew at the same time, watching each other warily.

Raven relented first. "Truce, for now?"

Malchior nodded.

_We made a truce then, to apply all of our powers to get back home, aiding each other. None of us knew who would be a help or a hindrance, so it was just another obstacle to breach. _


	3. Names

"Well, what are we going to call ourselves?" X spoke up, walking alongside Raven.

"Why do we have to call ourselves anything?" Raven asked, tuning in to the change from the unending silence.

"I just think we should. If we ever get out of here, we can't call it the adventure of Raven, Red X, Malchior and Slade. It sounds lame."

"The legion, perhaps?" Slade spoke up, obviously having taken an interest in this strange topic.

"How is that any less 'lame' than calling ourselves a group?" Malchior protested, walking alone behind.

"It sounds better. I like the legion."  
"Then that shall be our title."

_We are The Legion._

"One thing though-I think it should be Raven's Legion." Red X turned to the woman in question.

"What? Why me?"  
"Well, you don't seem to get much attention being in a team all the time. Wouldn't it be nice to shine, even if no one but us ever knows about it?"

"...I get to be the leader."

X shrugged. "Fine by me. You know a lot more about this kind of thing than I do."

"It doesn't seem to make much sense to elect a leader with no knowledge of our mission." Slade mused.

Malchior said nothing.

"Alright, it's settled."

_Raven's Legion._


End file.
